


all to myself

by 7heavens



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cutest couple yocat, exes seungseok, jealous!wooseok, oblivious!yohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7heavens/pseuds/7heavens
Summary: Yohan doesn’t get jealous. Wooseok wants to fix that.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 161





	all to myself

Okay, so here’s the thing.

Wooseok and Yohan have been dating for almost three months now, and everything has been, for lack of a better word, peachy.

There’s just one problem: Wooseok doesn’t think he’s ever seen his boyfriend get  _ even a little _ jealous. It is quite amusing, because Yohan clearly looks like the type to get pouty if Wooseok doesn’t spend enough time with him.

Instead, Wooseok finds himself the one green with envy when Yohan slings an innocent arm over his teammate’s shoulders after soccer practice, or when his boyfriend has to run off to a project meeting that slipped his mind in the middle of their date.

For that, Wooseok  _ always  _ pays it back by peppering Yohan’s neck with red marks that will turn purple in a few hours. Even though it is nice to hear Yohan whimpering his name while he treats Yohan’s bare skin as his very own canvas - the other boy never ever leaves even a scratch or accidental bruise on Wooseok in their very passionate time together.

Which is by all means, definitely fine with Wooseok because Yohan is younger than he is, and he would never want to force the other into doing things that he isn’t comfortable with just yet.

If Yohan notices Wooseok being possessive (especially when they make out), he doesn’t make a show of it. He always kisses Wooseok’s forehead softly before falling back asleep with a blissful smile on his face.

While that’s absolutely endearing to Wooseok, he can’t help but wonder where Yohan draws the line - and  _ exactly what  _ he is going to do when pushed to his limits. 

Wooseok shivers at the thought of it.

“You kinky bastard.”

He should have never opened up to his good for nothing friends. He slumps into his chair, unable to look at either Seungwoo or Jinhyuk in the eye after unloading all of  _ that  _ onto them. Seungwoo looks very traumatized and Jinhyuk looks disgusted.

“I didn’t mean it that way,” Wooseok argues, but finds his belated pleas useless as Seungwoo’s ears are already tinged red. 

“I’m not the kinky one here - look at Seungwoo!  _ He’s  _ the one making this not family friendly!” Wooseok tries to redirect Jinhyuk’s focus but fails as Jinhyuk chuckles loud enough for the next table to shoot them dirty looks. Wooseok is used to it.

Still, he shushes them because it would not be great for his image if an innocent bystander happens to overhear exactly what he wants Yohan to do to him.

“I just want to see what he’s like when he’s jealous - if he ever is,” Wooseok whispers, reiterating his very not rated point. His friends are literally the worst people on the planet to open up about this topic to. But too bad for Wooseok, they’re the only ones he has. 

Of course he will not be discussing this with his other schoolmates in the student council.

Seungwoo clears his throat before trying his best to keep his voice down, “I’m sure he does get jealous. You probably haven’t given him anything to be jealous of. And I say that as a compliment to both of you. It’s a good thing, Wooseokie.”

Wooseok grimaces at the cheesy nickname, but nods obediently. Seungwoo has a way with words, so much so that a few juniors of theirs have already come together to form a fanclub for Han Seungwoo. 

Before Wooseok can open his mouth again to make a counter argument, a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around his waist and squeeze tight.

“Good morning, hyung.”

Wooseok almost shivers under the familiar husky voice but restrains himself in front of his friends. Instead, he plasters on a smile and instinctively leans in for Yohan to give him a short but sweet kiss on his right cheek.

Like clockwork, Yohan slips into the seat beside Wooseok and says his greetings to Seungwoo and Jinhyuk, who are behaving weirdly normal in front of them. Wooseok almost half expects Jinhyuk to blurt out Wooseok’s jealously problem with Yohan to his boyfriend.

“Got you some breakfast,” Yohan says, digging through his messy backpack to fish out a crumpled paper bag. Wooseok recognises the logo - it’s from the cafe down the road that makes amazing buns. Yohan has a sheepish grin when he says, “Sorry, I guess I ruined it on the way here.”

See, if this was three months ago, Wooseok would have made some snarky comment about it but being with Yohan has, as many of his friends teased, made him…  _ soft _ . 

He still doesn’t believe them.

“Don’t worry about it,” Wooseok assures as he peers inside the bag. “Thank you, Yohan-ah. How was practice yesterday? Did Seungwoo make you run five extra rounds again?”

He directs a glare at Seungwoo, one that he knows will bring chills down the older man’s body.

Maybe it’s the way Seungwoo was brought up, but the guy has this weird parent complex that makes him overly protective of his friends, including and  _ especially  _ Wooseok. So when Wooseok officially announced to his friends that he and Yohan were dating, Seungwoo wasn’t quite happy about the arrangement. And as the captain of the soccer team, Seungwoo used everything in his power to make sure that Yohan was put to the most extreme test he could think of - running.

“I’m used to it now,” Yohan grins at Seungwoo cheekily, who weakly protests that he doesn’t  _ do that to Yohan anymore _ .

Wooseok raises his eyebrows at Seungwoo, mentally communicating the question “So Yohan passed your test?”

From across him, Seungwoo shoots Wooseok a look that says “We’ll talk later.”

Tugging at the end of Wooseok’s shirt to bring his attention away from mentally murdering Seungwoo, Yohan says, “Hyung, I’m going to a friend’s birthday party tonight.”

Wooseok’s heart drops but he’s a professional at not letting it show on his face. Yohan has been busy lately, and Wooseok understands. Between being part of the soccer team and keeping his grades up, Yohan barely has time for his friends, family and of course, with Wooseok now added to the equation, the poor boy can hardly equally devote his time to everyone in his life.

“I won’t be gone for long- I can go see you after the party. It should end around midnight,” Yohan adds, eager to make up for it.

Wooseok shakes his head. And then he realises that this is the perfect time to test out his theory of Yohan not having a single jealous bone in him.

“It’s alright, it’ll be late and besides, I already have plans!”

Yohan looks confused while Wooseok’s mind is racing to look for a believable story to put together in the next three seconds.

  
“With Jinhyuk. We’re going on a  _ date _ . Dinner and a movie, probably Frozen 2.”

Wooseok doesn’t even blink when he mentions the word date, or Frozen 2. Because he knows how badly Yohan wanted to watch that movie. Wooseok had teased him about it, and asked him to go with his younger sisters instead but Yohan had adorably confessed that he was too afraid to cry in front of his siblings. Thus - Wooseok was picked as Yohan’s Frozen 2 movie date.

Jinhyuk kicks Wooseok hard from under the table and even then, he doesn’t flinch. 

Yohan blinks, and Wooseok expects him to at least frown, but the boy smiles.

“That’s great, hyung. I was worried, I don’t want you to be lonely.”

Yohan clasps Wooseok’s hands in his, as if elated that his  _ boyfriend  _ has plans to go out on a date with his friend. He glances pointedly at Seungwoo and Jinhyuk, who just shake their heads at Yohan.

“I’m not going to be lonely without you,” Wooseok rolls his eyes and bitterly bites into his bun. It’s already cold but knowing that Yohan woke up extra early just to get this for him before school still warms his chest.

━━━━

“You’re right. Not even a tinge of jealousy,” Jinhyuk marvels once Yohan leaves to go for his first class that he is already late for only because he got caught up talking to them.

Even Seungwoo is at a loss for words.

“Like, if my significant other told me they were going to go on a date with their friend it would not sit well with me.  _ I’m your boyfriend! _ Go on a date with  _ me! _ ” Jinhyuk bellows, and again, attracts the stares of the girls from the next table.

Obviously, he is not securing a date with any of them today.

“Yohan is a saint,” Seungwoo mutters under his breath, but just loud enough for Wooseok to hear him and slump even further down into his chair.

Wooseok slams his fist down on the table with newfound determination.

“I’m going to make Yohan jealous - whether he likes it or not.”

“I don’t think that is the lesson you should take away from this-” Seungwoo cuts in, killing the mood. But Wooseok promptly ignores him and looks at Jinhyuk, “How do you feel about kissing me in front of Yohan?”

Jinhyuk looks like he’d rather eat his own fist.

“We’ll have to work on that,” Wooseok says, packing his bag in a hurry. “I’ve got to run, but I’ll catch up with you two on my plans later on.”

_ It’s going to work, _ Wooseok convinces himself. There has to be something that Yohan just won’t stand for, and he just hopes that he doesn’t have to take this too far. 

“Wait!” Jinhyuk calls out after Wooseok. “Are we really going out to Frozen 2 tonight?”

“And do I really have to kiss you in front of your boyfriend?”

“Jinhyuk, please, for the love of God, shut the fuck up.”

  
  
  
━━━━  
  


Wooseok only gets his alone time with Mr Popular Kim Yohan the day after. Yohan’s parents are out for dinner, and the babysitter is taking care of Yohan’s sisters. So they have Netflix on in Wooseok’s apartment, but for the life of him, Wooseok cannot remember the title of the movie right now.

Not that it matters.

Not when Yohan has his lips on Wooseok’s neck.

“That tickles,” Wooseok giggles and Yohan quickly unlatches his lips. Wooseok instinctively caresses the back of Yohan’s head to push his lips back to where they were before. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing, silly. It felt good. Do that more.”

“You’re so pretty, hyung,” Yohan mumbles again Wooseok’s burning skin. 

Wooseok’s excited. Yohan is kissing him with slightly more ferocity as usual - maybe he didn’t have to put his plan into action after all.

But just as Yohan bares his teeth and Wooseok feels them on his neck, Yohan retraces his steps and captures Wooseok’s lips in a heated kiss. Wooseok isn’t complaining, but he can’t say he’s not disappointed.

“Baby, hey-” Wooseok has to kiss Yohan a few more times before the boy is completely satisfied and finally listens to what he has to say. “Yohan-ah, you can do more than kiss me, you know.”

Yohan’s panting and blushing just from kissing, and Wooseok thinks it’s fucking adorable.

“O-oh,” Yohan stutters through bated breaths. 

_ You can leave marks on me _ , Wooseok wants to say. But he’s too damn prideful to spell it out for Yohan like this.

“I’m not going to make love to you now, hyung. Not in front of Adam Driver and Scar Jo,” Yohan stares at the television, then at Wooseok with a confused expression on his face. Wooseok’s jaw almost drops. 

He said  _ make love _ , not  _ fuck _ . Wooseok’s heart melts into a messy pile of goo.

“That’s not what I meant,” Wooseok laughs, but not loudly so he doesn’t hurt Yohan’s ego. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready to, I told you. Just lie down. I want to keep kissing you.”

They don’t finish their Netflix movie that night, and nothing too heated happens except the few times Yohan slips his hand under Wooseok’s shirt. To repay him, Wooseok makes sure to send Yohan back home with a lot of bruises that will be quite awkward to explain to his parents and underage sisters.

  
  
  
━━━━  
  


It’s day seven since Wooseok first tried to deliberately make Yohan jealous or even just awaken the possessive side hidden somewhere in him, but his plans have amounted to nothing. Yohan’s still an absolute sweetheart about everything involving Wooseok, and Wooseok himself is frustrated.

He starts to question his sanity when the bright sun blinds him as he steps out onto the field.

It’s Seungwoo who spots him first. Yohan’s too busy messing around with his teammates to notice Wooseok.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Seungwoo narrows his eyes suspiciously at Wooseok’s unplanned appearance. Wooseok feigns ignorance and smiles brightly at Seungwoo, “What, I can’t come here to cheer on my boyfriend and his team?”

“I’m just saying, you hate the sun and the outdoors,” Seungwoo shrugs, paying Wooseok no further attention. He directs it to the team instead, who he calls over, “Alright, let’s gather over here!”

When Yohan finally spots Wooseok, he bounds over to his boyfriend’s side like a puppy, grinning from ear to ear while waving to him from across the field, “You came, hyung!”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t look now, but Seungwoo hyung is totally glaring at you,” Wooseok teases as he ruffles Yohan’s sweaty hair. He looks beautiful as always, and Wooseok’s heart clenches at the thought of what he’s going to put Yohan through.

“Go back,” Wooseok pats Yohan’s butt to encourage him to rejoin his team.

Yohan plants a kiss on Wooseok’s face - right in front of his teammates and Seungwoo - and happily jogs back. If anyone asks, Wooseok’s face is red only because of the hot sun.

  
  
  
  
━━━━

_ Huh. This guy is totally flirting with me. _

Wooseok has been warned multiple times by his friends about his overblown ego but this time, he’s sure. This guy, this broad and quite handsome guy, is  _ definitely  _ chatting him up. Soccer practice just ended, and Wooseok’s waiting for Yohan to shower so they can grab dinner together.

So he can’t help that someone else on the soccer team finds him attractive. It’s not like he can just leave.

“Yeah, no, I get it. Freshman year might suck ass right now, but I promise you, it’s going to be fine,” Wooseok rolls his eyes but still manages a small smile as the younger boy continues his rant about schoolwork. 

He’s not interested, of course. But when Yohan emerges from the showers, hair wet and in a comfortable, sleeveless, top, Wooseok is  _ going  _ to act interested.

“So, Hangyul, you need any help with assignments? I’ve been through three years here, Dean’s List every single time.”

Before Hangyul can even open his mouth to answer the question, Yohan slips in beside Wooseok and glares at Hangyul. For a moment, Wooseok thinks this might be  _ it _ . The moment of jealousy.

Yohan just wrinkles his nose in disgust at his teammate, totally unaware of the fact that Wooseok was being flirted with in front of his eyes, “Ya, Lee Hangyul, you’re still smelly.”

Wooseok is dating a child.

“Wait- you guys,” Hangyul stares at Yohan and Wooseok with a hanging jaw that can’t seem to close itself. Wooseok says a silent apology and prayer that Hangyul will meet someone else. This is 100% Wooseok’s fault but he’s not going to admit to that.

Yohan then seems to remember Wooseok’s existence as he smiles, “Oh yeah. This is my friend, Hangyul. And Hangyul, this is Wooseok, my boyfriend.”

The look on Hangyul’s face is absolutely priceless.

“Let’s go,” Wooseok urges Yohan to leave before he gets himself into anymore trouble. Fortunately, Yohan doesn’t put up much of a fight when Wooseok physically drags him away from his friend.

  
  
  
  
  


━━━━

“Wow, someone’s hungry.”

Wooseok chuckles as Yohan wolfs down his second bowl of ramen. Yohan stops himself mid-slurp, and Wooseok just shakes his head while ruffling Yohan’s hair, encouraging him, “I’m paying tonight. Go crazy.”

The younger boy then continues to polish the rest of the bowl, and sighs in contentment when he’s done. Wooseok could not love him anymore than he does now.

“How’s everything, hyung?” Yohan asks. When Wooseok stares at him with a blank expression, he elaborates, “Student council, your parents, Seungwoo and Jinhyuk hyung?”

All he gets is a suspicious glare in return.

“What’s with the sudden questioning?”

Yohan slumps against his chair, pouting, “I don’t know. We used to text a lot, before,  _ you know _ . We got together.” The mention of it still makes Yohan blush a little, and it’s still as cute to Wooseok as when he confessed three months ago. 

“I used to know what you do everyday, and now, it’s like I can barely catch you between classes. I just wanted to know if you were okay. I feel like I owe it to you… like I’m not doing my job as your boyfriend,” Yohan sighs.

“No, no, no,” Wooseok immediately refutes, standing up from his seat to shift to the one beside Yohan. The boy looks unnecessarily sad, and Wooseok doesn’t know how to make him feel better, so he just hugs Yohan close.

Pressing a kiss onto the crown of Yohan’s head, Wooseok says, “You’re being the best boyfriend you can be.”

Yohan smells like strawberry shampoo and ramen broth. He puts on his biggest puppy eyes when he looks at Wooseok and says, “Really?”

_ Well, it would help if I could somehow set off your possessive side. _

But it doesn’t matter to Wooseok anymore. Seungwoo was right. Yohan is a saint and Wooseok can’t try to change that. All that matters is that they’re together, they’re happy, and Wooseok is also treating his boyfriend to some ice cream tonight.

“Absolutely,” Wooseok smiles. “It sucks that I can’t see you as much as I want to, but that makes our time together even more precious, doesn’t it? I can go for a long time without checking in with you because I trust you - and you trust me, don’t you?”

Yohan nods, “Yeah. More than anyone else. Sorry for unloading on you-”

Pressing a finger onto Yohan’s lips to shush him, Wooseok skillfully changes the topic, “Hey, how about I buy you some ice cream too?”

That seems to cheer the other boy up in no time.

“So you’re my sugar daddy now, hyung?”

“Never. Say. That. In. Public. Again.”

“So I can call you that in the bed- Ow! I’m sorry, I said I was sorry, wait, hyung!”

  
  
  
  
━━━━

Even if  _ it  _ doesn’t happen then,  _ it  _ eventually does.

It comes in waves - first so small that Wooseok can’t even feel it. Then, it grows - into a tsunami so big Wooseok doesn’t exactly know where he can take refuge.

It happens on a Sunday evening.

Yohan is late, again. But Wooseok doesn’t have the heart to blame him. He has two sisters to settle down at home before their date, so Wooseok takes the liberty to look around an old bookstore while waiting for Yohan to arrive. 

He sends Yohan a text to let him know where to look for him when he arrives, and Yohan immediately sends him an apology, a crying emoji, a sunflower emoji, a red heart emoji, and a follow up message saying he’ll be there soon.

The bookstore is exactly the kind of place Wooseok would lose himself for hours on end. It’s quiet, away from the busy main street of Hongdae but not completely empty. There is one other young lady looking through the non-fiction section, and a couple browsing through the romance titles.

Wooseok heads straight to the horror section.

It’s funny, Wooseok recalls, how squirmy Yohan gets at the mention of anything related to the supernatural. On the other hand, Wooseok basks in the adrenaline of treading into the unknown.

“Why am I not surprised to find you here, Kim Wooseok?”

Wooseok slams the book he was skimming through shut when he gets interrupted by a stranger. He lifts his head, only to find that the intruder into his private time is no stranger. 

“Guess I’m predictable like that,” Wooseok quips, a small smile appearing on his face before he can realise what’s happening. “What are you doing here, Cho Seungyoun? Bookstores aren’t really your scene, you know.”

The tall, broad man in a neat dress shirt and blue jeans takes Wooseok’s jab in stride. His eyes crease to form familiar crescents as he shoots back, “Guess I’m  _ unpredictable  _ like that.”

“Just kidding, I work here now. After school and on weekends. After you dumped me, I had to get a job so I didn’t become an alcoholic.”

Wooseok must be wearing a very troubled expression on his face, because Seungyoun panics and grabs Wooseok’s arm out of habit, “Oh my God, I was just joking. I’m sorry.”

While Wooseok lets out a sigh of relief, he uses the book in his hand to slap Seungyoun hard in the stomach, eliciting a pained groan from the other man. Thank God it’s a soft cover. 

“You’re always joking too much,” Wooseok mumbles, instantly feeling guilty for mistreating the book so he rubs it with his hands.

Seungyoun just nods in acknowledgement at the remark and takes a good look at Wooseok. From head to toe.  _ God _ , he doesn’t even try to hide it. Wooseok shifts awkwardly in his clothes, wondering if he gained some weight since they last met, or if his face is oily, or-

“I can hear you overthinking from over here.”

Sentences like that are the kinds that really screw you over and mess you up. Wooseok doesn’t even want to think about it, but it’s hard to not think about your ex when he’s standing in front of you, arms crossed so you can think about the familiar tattoos on his wrist.

“Yeah, sorry. Still doing that,” Wooseok huffs. “So, bookstore. How long?”

They haven’t talked. Haven’t even dropped each other a text. Unfollowed each other on social media. It was the right thing to do after a clean breakup.

“10 months, this will be my 11th,” Seungyoun replies. “It’s not going to make me a millionaire, but it pays for my tuition fees, and the owner is fine with giving me flexible hours so I can work on my music too. My studio’s close by - I kind of need money for that as well.”

He’s grown. When they were dating, Seungyoun always talked Wooseok’s ear off about owning his own studio one day. Wooseok doesn’t say it, but he’s proud to see how they’ve grown. It proves to him, clearer than ever, that they were right to take a break, and eventually go their separate ways back then.

Seungyoun clears his throat, and Wooseok realises he hasn’t spoken.

Jumping in to fill the silence again, Seungyoun says, “What about you? Here alone? Waiting for a friend?”

“Actually-”

“Hyung, I am so sorry! Ji-ah wanted me to play doctor with her and I swear I told her you were waiting for me but she didn’t get her claws off me until I played dead long enough till she could operate on my heart - figuratively, of course.”

Yohan surprisingly gets to the end of his sentence without passing out, and Wooseok can only grab his shaking hands as a physical cue for him to calm down. 

“Baby, hey, it’s okay. Look at me.”

He looks really, really apologetic. Wooseok decides to let him off the hook this once. He pinches Yohan’s right cheek out of instinct, “Did you run here?”

“No,” Yohan retorts childishly, even though there’s obviously a layer of sweat on his face.

A snicker from the side is what eventually tears Wooseok away from questioning Yohan, and Wooseok belatedly realises that Seungyoun is still standing here. 

“Seungyoun, this is Yohan, my boyfriend. And Yohan, meet Seungyoun. He’s my age, so he’s your hyung. He’s…” Wooseok trails off, not knowing how to describe Seungyoun. If you asked Wooseok again, he would say that he and Seungyoun were everything at different points in life.

They were friends, so much more, and then much, much less.

“A really good, old friend of his,” Seungyoun completes Wooseok’s sentence for him while extending his hand to Yohan, who takes it gracefully. Wooseok can already see Yohan’s eyes shifting from Seungyoun, and then back to Wooseok.

From the way Yohan stands up straighter and the way he quickly slips an arm protectively around Wooseok’s waist, Wooseok knows Yohan  _ knows _ .

Well,  _ this  _ is different.

“That’s on the discount list, you know, if you’re interested in buying,” Seungyoun looks at the book that Wooseok had left abandoned on the shelf once Yohan arrived. 

“What discount?”

“You know, the Cho Seungyoun discount. Ever heard of it?”

He’s always been a joker. And Yohan has always loved jokes - any type. They always crack him up. But he doesn’t even smile at this one.

“You know, I’m good,” Wooseok replies. “It was nice meeting you here, Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun gets the hint. He’s scarily smart like that, Wooseok is very aware. Even though Wooseok is about a hundred percent sure that he could fall in love with his bookstore if he spent more time here, he’s quite certain about not coming back again.

“You too, Wooseok. Nice meeting you, Yohan.”

Yohan doesn’t even speak until they are at the end of the street and Wooseok can no longer see the bookstore. 

“Everything okay?” Wooseok squeezes Yohan’s palm. “Sorry, I really didn’t know about Seungyoun working there. We talked for a little bit, and then-”

“Hyung,” Yohan cuts him off. “He’s great. I don’t blame you two for catching up. You don’t have to apologise to me.”

_ Yeah, I know, _ Wooseok wants to say. He chews on his inner cheek for a few seconds as they walk around aimlessly in silence for another five minutes. Did he look too comfortable talking to someone who’s supposed to be his ex? How did it look to Yohan? 

It’s Yohan. He doesn’t get jealous. 

_ Right? _

“How long were you two together?”

_ He definitely does. _

It’s a little sadistic to smile when he knows Yohan is probably dying inside to conceal his true feelings, but Wooseok has a knick for pressing the right buttons.

“Why? Are you curious?” 

“Nothing,” Yohan feigns ignorance. “He seems nice. Cool tattoos.”

_ He’s so cute _ , Wooseok almost coos aloud. Still, he’s not going to let Yohan off the hook today. Wooseok has played the jealous boyfriend role too many times, it’s time to let Yohan have a taste of his own medicine.

“Super cool,” Wooseok pretends to be casual about the topic. Pointing to his own waist, Wooseok starts to add oil to the fire, “He even has a gun tattoo here. And another tatoo on his back!”

Yohan’s eyebrow twitches in annoyance, but he still stubbornly refuses to play the bad guy for once.

“So you slept with him, hyung?”

Yohan thinks he’s being subtle, but he’s really not. Wooseok chuckles to himself before swinging in front of Yohan to stop him from walking any further. “Kim Yohan, are you being jealous and sulky right now?”

Refusing to look at Wooseok in the eye, Yohan mumbles, “No.”

“You are, you’ve been acting weird ever since the bookstore. Admit it, you were jealous,” Wooseok crosses his arms, trying to appear as intimidating to Yohan as possible to force the answer out of him.

“I’m not, hyung. I am totally cool with you being friendly with all your ex boyfriends.”

Wow, a total lie. Wooseok can see it written all over Yohan’s face. Who knew Yohan had an A grade in sarcasm?

“So you’re not going to stop me if I walk back to the bookstore to ask Seungyoun out for coffee right now? We have  _ a lot _ of stuff to catch up on.”

It’s risky, but Wooseok throws Yohan the bait and hopes that he bites on it. Still, Yohan remains insolent and shakes his head, “I would be okay with that. Happy?”

No. Not happy. Right now, Yohan is supposed to be putting his foot down and telling Wooseok to walk away. If the roles were reversed, Wooseok thinks he might actually muder any of Yohan’s exes if they even looked at him for a second too long.

“I’m walking back right now,” Wooseok decides, because he’s stubborn like that.

He turns his back, and starts walking. Yohan doesn’t follow.

Wooseok gives him a few seconds, before he sneaks a glance to find Yohan’s feet persistently rooted to the ground. At this point, he’s really walking away out of spite. Of course, he’s not going to Seungyoun- god no, all he wants is for Yohan to admit that-

A strong force from behind almost knocks Wooseok over, but a pair of strong arms hold him tightly around the waist, and something wet grazes Wooseok’s neck.

“I am jealous, okay? So don’t go back to him,  _ please _ .”

“Yohan?”

Wooseok quickly turns around, shocked to receive this kind of reaction from Yohan, who is usually bubbly and cheery. 

“Wait, you’re-”

_ Crying _ , the words are lost on Wooseok’s lips as Yohan wraps Wooseok in another hug with his face nuzzled into Wooseok’s neck. 

“Yohan, Yohan, please look at me. I’m not going anywhere, you hear me? Come on, look at me, I wasn’t going to go anywhere,” Wooseok panics, guilt filling him from inside out as he never intended for it to go this far. 

Yohan calms down within the next minute, and once he’s ready to talk, Wooseok pulls him to the side, hands never leaving his boyfriend’s.

“You’ve been driving me crazy, hyung.”

Whether Yohan’s intentionally making his voice deeper or if it was from the crying, it doesn’t matter. 

“First with the Frozen 2 movie date with Jinhyuk - you know I wanted to watch that movie with you! And then with Hangyul at soccer practice, but I can’t blame you for being so pretty that my friends want to hit on you too, and now, this. Hyung, you are driving me crazy jealous and I know I don’t have the right, but I want to tell others that you’re mine.”

“You…” Wooseok cannot even begin to unwrap the bomb that Yohan just dropped on him. “You were jealous? I didn’t think…”

Yohan sniffles, “I’m stupid, right? I don’t even deserve to be jealous. You’re just so amazing and I never wanted you to feel like you had to be careful around me.”

So all the joking around was just Yohan playing his jealousy off so that Wooseok wouldn’t feel caged in by this relationship. Wooseok is a complete jerk for ever thinking otherwise. All he can do now is give Yohan a very, very long hug.

“I love you.”

“You what-” Yohan doesn’t even have time to process Wooseok’s words before he’s cut off with a kiss. 

It’s soft, but enough to convey Wooseok’s apologies.

“I said I love you, and I don’t ever want you to make yourself suffer because of me. In fact, I like you being a little… you know,  _ possessive _ .”

It’s embarrassing to admit it out loud, but Wooseok thinks that it’s quite clear for everyone to see that maybe some things are better put out in the open than avoided. Yohan stares at Wooseok for a few seconds before his face starts to heat up.

“You like me being possessive. Oh my god, hyung. You could have just told me,” Yohan grins, face lighting up like he just discovered the greatest thing since sliced bread. Wooseok has a feeling this confession is going to be held over his head for quite a while.

He turns away from Yohan, but gets pulled back into Yohan’s embrace.

“I’m not letting you go, hyung,” Yohan whispers into his ear. “Besides, you owe me a few favours I’d like to cash in on.”

  
  
  
  
━━━━

Wooseok’s not proud of himself. He’ll admit that at least.

“Jesus, Wooseok.”

“I feel like I need to douse holy water over you, and then myself.”

He motions for his two friends to come in, then threatens in a voice lower than a whisper, “Another squeak out of any of you and I swear you won’t be leaving this apartment today.”

They shuffle in discreetly, then lay down the food that Wooseok had begged for them to bring over because he is obviously in no state to be out in public right now. 

It’s suffocatingly quiet when Jinhyuk and Seungwoo start eating their food, and Wooseok just sighs in defeat, “Shoot. And for the record, I’m not inclined to answer any of your questions.”

Jinhyuk opens his mouth, “Good, cause I’m not asking any. Wooseok, you look like you were mauled to death by an angry bear.”

Seungwoo can barely look Wooseok in the eye when he finally pops the question, “Yohan?”

Silence is enough for both of them to groan in frustration.

“Shut up, he’s still sleeping,” Wooseok hushes them quickly. 

“What about you? You looked like you haven’t slept in years,” Seungwoo looks very traumatized and he cannot decide whether he wants to keep on eating his food right now.

At this point, Wooseok is past sparing all the details.

“I haven’t. We were up all night. All. Fucking. Night,” he groans into his palms. “I miss my vanilla boyfriend. I’ve created a monster.”

It’s his fault. No one else to blame. Not even the culprit who carefully marked Wooseok last night. The hickeys are fading into a pretty, purple colour, but Wooseok would never admit it out loud to his friends that he really, really likes them. And the feeling of belonging to Yohan.

“What can I say? You brought this upon yourself - you wanted to know what Yohan would do if he snapped.  _ Viola _ .”

“Shut up, Captain Obvious,” Wooseok rolls his eyes at Jinhyuk and throws a fry out of pure disdain even though he knows deep down that his friend is right.

Quietly, Wooseok’s bedroom door clicks open from behind them and a sleep-ridden Yohan stumbles out, looking confused when he sees Wooseok stuffing his face with a hamburger.

“Morning babe, want some food?” Wooseok calls out. “You look hungry.”

“Not hungry,” Yohan smiles when he settles down in the seat beside Wooseok, eyeing his neck and thin, white shirt that covers everything down below. Not that Yohan needs to see it to know it anymore. “Just happy.”

“You still have to eat,” Wooseok insists, knowing full well they skipped dinner yesterday.

“No worries,” Yohan grins like a cat who just caught the mouse. “I had my fill yesterday.”

“I’m going to wash up,” Yohan says as a closing statement, then presses a kiss onto Wooseok’s forehead before stumbling into the bathroom. 

Jinhyuk curses under his breath, and Wooseok has to stop Seungwoo from physically murdering Yohan.

“Let go of me, I’m going to kill him,” Seungwoo threatens, but Wooseok knows he doesn’t really mean it.

At least, he hopes he doesn’t.

Wooseok isn’t quite done repaying the favours from last night yet.

**Author's Note:**

> yocat cutest couple award!
> 
> thank you for reading always <3


End file.
